Pizza and Purple Lace
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Danny and Sam are married, and find themselves in different situations throughout their marriage. Some involve pizza, others involve high speed vehicles, others even involve fighting, and even still it gets better! This funny, sweet, cute, kind of sexy story really depicts the raw love and passion, and pure friendship between our favorite couple. Rated m for graphic sex. ;)
1. Pizza and Purple Lace

**Danny and Sam have been married for a few months, and they are very happy together. Danny got a job with the Guys in White, working on the inside to keep them away from his fellow ghosts. Also, he made a lot of money working with them. Plus, although Sam was partial to black, she thought her husband looked pretty dang sexy in white. **

**Read on as Sam is at home, and Danny arrives... See what our happy couple does on this lovely spring evening...**

Pizza and Purple Lace

_Sam's POV _

I had been doing some spring cleaning around the house, but I had become very distracted by my music blaring over our sound system. I danced around the house, my broom was my microphone and my dance partner. I sang out at the top of my lungs.

Another song ended, and I put the broom away.

I sighed, happy to be in my element. I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't even hear him walk in the front door. I didn't hear him come up behind me.

I had just started listening to a song I really liked when I felt strong arms wrap around me and I was suddenly being kissed on the neck.

"EEEK!" I squealed, "DANNY!" He picked me up off the bench and spun me around.

"Honeyyyy, I'm hoooome!" He taunted, placing my feet on the floor and holding me close to his chest as he planted light, feathery kisses all over my face.

"I can see that," I giggled as he pressed his soft, warm lips to mine in a short but passionate closed mouth kiss. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He laughed, burying his face in my neck.

"You have no idea," he said, his voice low and husky, "How nice it is to come home to you like this." He kissed a sensitive spot on the side of my neck, making me moan softly.

"Mmm... Like this...?" I wondered out loud, tracing my finger along his shoulder as he lifted my head back up to look into his eyes.

"You, just like this," Danny said, cupping my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks and chin as he talked sensuously. "Dressed like it's a lazy day, still in your pajamas at six pm. I really like these pajamas, by the way." I laughed, placing my right hand over his left hand stroking my cheek.

"These aren't necessarily pajamas," I argued. I was wearing my black yoga pants, which were too tight to wear as anything but pajamas, really, but I wore them around the house without much care. After all, who was going to see me? My husband? I definitely didn't mind if he saw me wearing pants that were no better than wearing undies all day.

Besides the sleek black pants I was wearing I had on one of my favorite tee shirts I got at a rock concert. Besides that, I wasn't wearing a tank top and you could faintly see the outline of my lacy purple bra. Usually I reserved that particular bra for wearing with thicker shirts, since it didn't help much with concealing my nipples when I became aroused, but I had chosen this one today because it was comfortable.

"They are pajamas if you sleep in them," my husband insisted. I smiled at that.

"I usually don't sleep with anything on, thanks to you," I pointed out. Danny blinked his blue eyes, taken by surprise by my comeback. He opened your mouth to say something, anything.

"Touché," he sighed. "Either way, you look really hot. Even with this ridiculous hairstyle." He reached behind my head and carefully took the clip out, watching as my black hair cascaded down my back.

"Oh, Sam, your hair is getting so long," he said. "I love it." He ran his fingers through it, playfully at first... But his movements quickly became sensual and seductive. He stroked my hair gently, massaging my scalp and pulling lightly on the silky strands. I saw his eyes suddenly darken with lust as he stared at me while playing with my hair, and I felt myself getting turned on too. There's just something about having my hair messed with that just gets me in this mood...

"Mmm, Danny..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a tender kiss. I stroked his lips with mine, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it gently, eliciting a quiet moan from my beloved. I parted my lips slightly, his lips immediately sliding into place; our mouths fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before he decided he wanted more than just to kiss me.

"Sam," he sighed into my mouth. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." I smiled, running the fingers of my right hand lightly over his soft lips before rubbing down his neck and shoulder. He smiled back at me, amused by my playful antics.

"Where were you thinking?" I asked, rubbing his slim shoulders for a moment before my hands began venturing down to his lean chest. I rubbed the hard muscle through his sexy white shirt... I couldn't wait to get him out of these clothes...

"Well, we could go upstairs to bed," he suggested. I groaned in mock disappointment.

"That's soooo far awaaay!" I teased. Danny seemed to take me seriously, though. "Okay," he said, thinking for a moment before continuing.

"We could do it somewhere down here if you want. We don't have to go upstairs." I giggled. So out of character for me when I'm with anyone but him. I could always be myself around him, I'd never had to worry about him judging me. What kind of Goth girl giggles? ...I do... When I'm with my husband, Danny Fenton.

I might as well get used to that.

"Sure!" I stood up on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand to lead him into the living room. I figured we could take it to the couch. But Danny had another plan.

"AAAHH!" I shrieked in delight as he swept me off my feet and carried me into the den and laid me down on the floor in front of the fireplace. "What on earth, Danny?"

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me deeply, plunging his velvety tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, desperately entwining my tongue with his, loving him, tasting him... The kiss was over far too quickly, and my ghost boy pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Stay here," he ordered, tickling my chin before going ghost and vanishing from the room. I wondered what "stay here" meant. I figured I'd be okay to stand up to shut off the lights and turn on the gas fireplace. Set the mood.

I sat back down on the floor, burying my fingers in the soft carpet. I was so glad we had a comfortable floor. I figured Danny were planning on having sex right here in front of the fireplace, and that idea may not have thrilled me as much if we had an uncomfortable floor.

"Hey, there, gorgeous." I heard his voice and I looked up to see him floating in the air with pillows and blankets in hand. Pillows, blankets... And...

"A can of whipped cream?" I asked incredulously. "Wow, you must be really horny." He didn't answer. He didn't really have to... He changed back from ghost to normal, and I could see that he had a massive erection trying to break free from his pants. But he smiled at me sheepishly, and I smiled back. I wasn't displeased...

I always knew he liked whipped cream, but this was definitely going to be one of our firsts. I was looking forward to it.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" I said, peeling off my tee shirt, revealing my bra... Which did little to hide my hardened nipples. I saw him staring and I blushed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's horny," he smirked and I giggled. I wasn't going to deny it. I was most definitely horny. Extremely so.

"I love it when you get like this," I sighed as Danny sat down beside me, wrapping me in his arms. My heart almost stopped beating when he kissed my neck with controlled passion, his tongue darting out and drawing tiny, wet circles on my flesh.

"When I get like what?" He murmured into my smooth white skin, kissing me again as he awaited my answer.

"When you get like this," I breathed out. I closed my eyes as I talked, trying to focus on what I was saying instead of on the wonderful, tickling, hot sensations he was pleasuring me with.

"When you come home and seduce me like this, wanting to make love with me before you do anything else. Before you eat, before you shower, before you- OH, CRAP." I tensed up and he looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hands resting on my trim waist, the lust in his blue eyes suddenly replaced by concern. I stumbled as I tried to stand up, and fell into his arms.

"I forgot to put the casserole in the oven," I groaned, burying my face in his chest, appalled. "I'm such an idiot." He rolled your eyes and poked me in the ribs teasingly.

"That's not so bad, just go stick it in there now." I looked up at him sadly. I wanted to cry. How pitiful is at?

"It takes two hours in the oven and another half hour resting in the pan to cook all the way through." His smiled faded. No casserole. Houston, we have a problem.

"Oh," he said, his dark brow furrowed. Suddenly, a smile lit upon his face and you reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and messed with it for a minute. Then he were talking.

"Hello? Hi, I'd like to order a fancy pizza dinner for two, please. What kind of pizza? Uh, Sam, what kind of pizza do you want?" I smiled at him, once again reminded that I was married to a genius and a perfect darling.

"Something vegetarian," I said, winking at Danny cheekily. He stuck his tongue out at me before continuing.

"What do you have without meat? Mmmmhmmm... Mmhmmmmm... Wait, what's on that one? Tomatoes, spinach, cheese, white sauce, arti- what? Artichokes...?" He looked over at me, and I gave you a thumbs up. He sighed, making a face. He was judging artichokes before he even tried them. Typical Danny. Always paranoid about my vegetables.

"I never should have asked," he mumbled before confirming the order, giving our address, and hanging up on the ever reliable pizza man. "Pizza will be here in thirty minutes, or it's freeee..." He wrapped strong arms around my waist and pressed his forehead to mine, planting a kiss on my nose. I smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief and happiness.

"Thanks, babe, you're amazing," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. He kissed me back, grabbing my butt and squeezing gently before beginning to caress me.

"No, you're amazing," he said after he broke the seal between our mouths. "But you know what would be more amazing?" I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"No... What?" He kissed my ear seductively before fingering my bra strap. "Oh. I think I know... Getting naked? Would that be amazing enough?" He kissed me on the neck, hard. I thought there may be a nice hickey there later.

"That would be perfect," he growled, swiftly stripping me of my bra before reaching for my pants.

"Calm down, ghost boy," I said, grabbing his hands and placing them on my naked breasts, kissing him on the cheek as I began unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. "We need to take turns and play nice." He sighed, beginning to slowly massage my naked breasts as I slowly stripped off his work shirt and undershirt. Then he stopped touching my breasts in order to help me take off my pants. I was standing before him in my silky purple panties, and nothing else...

"Ohhh, Samantha Fenton," he breathed, staring at me. "What have I ever done to deserve this?" He reached out and cupped my left breast in his hand, wrapping his other hand around the back of my neck, kissing me soundly. "You're so beautiful, Sam," he moaned. "I love you so much!"

Again, he crushed his hot lips to mine, opening my mouth with his, dipping his probing tongue inside, tasting my tongue.

"Mmm," I moaned into his kiss, rubbing his chest and kissing him back with all the passion I could. Our tongues were twisting and turning and tasting each other freely. So hot. I felt myself growing wet with arousal and knew that pretty soon I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Danny, please," I gasped out when I felt his clothed erection press forward against my abdomen. "You're a little overdressed..." I hooked my fingers in his waistband and tugged down. His belt was already gone, and it took me a moment to unbutton and unzip your pants so that I could slide them down.

I got on my knees to help him step out of his pants, and looked up. I was head to head with his erection, separated only by a couple inches of space and the fabric of his boxers. I glanced up at his face, and slowly slid my hands up his legs from his ankles up to the inside of his thighs. I maintained eye contact as I gripped his boxers and pulled them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side, as I looked forward at his hard, six inch cock.

I felt a thrill of excitement rush through my body as I gripped Danny's throbbing member in my hands, and began to pump it for all I was worth. At one point he cried out and his knees buckled, and I thought he was going to come in my hands.

Instead he lowered himself onto the ground and laid down on his back, allowing me to climb on top and position myself over him. I stripped off my soaked panties and tossed them aside, caring only about satisfying our mutual lust.

I lowered myself down until the very tip of his member was resting on my shaven, glistening pussy lips. Easing onto the thick shaft about an inch or two, I coated the purple head of his cock with my own juices by moving around for a minute. And then I slowly, teasingly slid down onto his shaft, penetrating myself as far as I could go, relishing the feeling of the hot, thick muscle filling up my moist tunnel.

"Aahhhhh," I sighed, resting my hips against his. I felt his hard balls pressed into my body, spreading a searing heat throughout my nether regions as I relished the pressure, the heat, the feeling of being so filled. He moaned beneath me, craving movement. I slowly began to ease myself up and down on him, wanting it to last as long as possible.

I thought that maybe I would fuck him like this until our pizza arrived, then I'd throw on a coat and answer the door when the delivery man got here. But, once again, Danny had a different plan.

Suddenly I wasn't on top anymore. He had grabbed hold of me and flipped us both over, not wasting any time as he began to thrust in and out, as hard and deep as he could. As fast as he could.

He kissed me passionately, his tongue moving in time with his hips as he slammed his rock hard cock deep inside my body. This went on for five, ten, fifteen minutes... The pizza delivery man was due to arrive any minute. Or the pizza would be freeeeee...

I giggled at the sudden recollection of Danny, my wonderful husband, saying those silly sounding words. He smiled too, and pulled his mouth away from mine, buried his face in my neck, and continued to fuck me as deep and hard as he could. Suddenly, he hit my sweet spot.

"OOOHHH, Danny!" I cried out, arching my back and lifting my hips in attempt to meet the rapid thrusts. "Oh GOD, you feel SO GOOOOD!" And then I thought I heard the doorbell in the background.

Why would anyone be ringing the doorbell...? Oh, right. The pizza.

"Danny... The pizza guy..." I could barely talk. I braced myself by anchoring my hands in his thick black hair, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"What...?" He asked, not pausing for a moment. We were having hot, intense, beautiful sex and attempting to carry on a conversation at the same time.

"The pizza guy... Mmmm... Ooooohhhh!" He hit my sweet spot again, causing me to buck my hips uncontrollably into his as I experienced my first orgasm of the night.

"Oooooohhhhhh! OOOoooohhh! OH- OOOOHHH! DAAANNNYYYY!" I was so incredibly loud. There was no way anyone outside our front door couldn't hear us. I wondered if the pizza guy was at all turned on by our moans and screams of pure sexual pleasure.

Danny was breathing hard, moaning, calling out my name in ecstasy as he pumped in and out of my hot, wet, tight pussy. You kept on pumping through my orgasm, even when it was over. Slowly I could feel another one building up. I was loving the tight feeling of your cock slamming into my pussy, filling it with it's length and girth. I loved the wet, hot sensations. I could feel my walls pulsating and throbbing around his solid member.

Minutes passed by, and suddenly he were shouting out my name.

"SAAAMMM, I'm getting CLOSE!" Danny was sweating, his movements growing more and more desperate. He latched onto my hips for support and threw his head back as he neared his limit.

"OOOOOooooohhhhhhhh! Sam, I'm going to come!" I wrapped my legs around his slim waist in an effort to allow him better access to my depths and I reached around his neck with my hands and held onto his hair tightly. I was going to climax any moment, and I figured now was as good a time as any.

"Aaaahhhhhh! Danny! I am too! I'm going to come again!" He began to thrust faster than ever before, letting out a loud, wordless moan of intense pleasure.

"Sam! OH GOD, SAM! I'M COMING!" He cried out stiffening inside me as he thrusted forward one last time before letting go of his boiling white seed as I climaxed with him. My tight walls convulsed around his leaking member, milking every last drop of the sticky, white substance from his cock until it was soft and supple, still buried to the hilt inside of me.

Our climaxes were over, and we were exhausted, laying wrapped in each other on the floor in front of the fireplace. We were sweaty, we were red-faced... We were blissfully happy and lost in love.

"Sam," my husband said my name reverently, nuzzling my neck and planting sweet little kisses along my shoulders and neck. "I love you so much, Sam. That was amazing. You're amazing." I smiled and pulled his handsome face into view, staring deep into his deep, soulful blue eyes.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing him gently on the mouth. "And yes, that was amazing. But you know what would be even more amazing?" He looked down at me quizzically, wondering how we could top what we had just done.

I kissed him passionately on the mouth, distracting him as I prepared the next amazing thing on my list. The one thing he forgot about. Finally, I slowly moved my right arm up and over Danny's shoulders... And then...

He let out a surprised shriek as I covered his head with whipped cream! And then we had an epic whipped cream battle in which we both ended up covered in the sweet, delicious condiment.

We spent the next two hours with a very memorable shower and a water fight in the bathroom. Finally, we both collapsed into our comfortable bed, ready to sleep peacefully in each other's arms...

"I love you, Sam," he sighed just before drifting into dreamland, his hands entangled in my long black hair. I kissed him lightly on the mouth, watching as a happy smile lit up his handsome features.

"I love you, too, Danny Fenton..." And I closed my eyes, opening my subconscious mind's eye to blissful dreams of my beloved husband and I, together. Even in my dreams, we would always be together.

Danny and Samantha Fenton. The happy married couple. The Goth and the Ghost. Together forever...

The end :3

**Heyyyy, you guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be happy to write more if you have any requests. I will only write Danny x Sam stuff for this fic, and I'm happy with it where it's at. But if anyone gives me an absolutely amazing idea for another scenario in which Sam and Danny... Well, you know... Cute happy lovey goodness... Why don't you leave your idea in a review and let me know what you thought? **

**Thanks, guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Here Again, Gone Again

**Okay, so here's the second chapter in my Danny x Sam fic! I'm loving this... It's so incredibly fun to write. I hope y'all have as good a time reading it as I have writing it. Remember to think of ideas for me to use in later chapters, an let me know by means of a review or a pm! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Here Again, Gone Again

It was late. I was laying in bed by myself, wondering when my husband would be getting home... I had no idea what he was doing. I didn't know where he was, if he was safe...

Having a crime fighting, undercover agent, half ghost for a husband could be really stressful at times. I sat up in bed and looked out the window. The moon was glowing pale gold. The stars were sparkling in the night sky, reflected in the swimming pool in our backyard.

I slid off the bed and stepped into a pair of black slippers, grabbed my black silk robe- I have obviously never gotten over my gothic streak- and out it on before making my way out onto our balcony. I looked down at my reflection with the stars shining overhead, my violet eyes staring up at me from the cool, clear water.

"Danny..." I sighed, running my manicured fingers through my thick black hair. "Where are you?" I knew when I married him that our life together wasn't going to be easy. It never had been before, either. But sometimes it was just so hard... I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I wish you were here," I whispered.

"Wish granted!" Suddenly I was being kissed upside down by none other than my elusive husband, who was in his ghost form, flying upside down in front of me.

"DANNY, GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted and pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And what the hell have you been doing!?" He laughed at me, did a back flip, landed gracefully on the balcony and switched to his human form.

"Around," he said. "The Guys in White almost got the Box Ghost again. Had to help the poor idiot out... Again. And then Skulker was causing problems with Clockwork in the Ghost Zone, and I had to hunt him down and get him to give Johnny back his bike, and then Tucker called and said he needed help getting rid of Kitty, and Johnny was going to kill Tucker, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what? Tucker and Kitty? Wow, uh, never mind. I'm sorry I asked," I said, holding up my hands in defeat. Danny laughed, leaning on the rail for support.

"What? No! Hahahaha, Kitty and Tucker weren't together! I mean, they were together, but not like that," he explained. She needed help fixing her stereo, and kidnapped Tucker and forced him to fix it. Since he fixed it for her and added some extra gadgets, she's been stalking him and making him upgrade all her other stuff. Johnny was getting jealous."

"Johnny jealous of Tucker," I said, smiling at the craziness of the statement. "Never thought that would happen." A cool breeze fluttered by and caught my hair, blowing it off to the side. I felt a chill race up my spine, and clutched my robe tighter to my neck. That's when I noticed Danny was staring at me intently.

"What?" I said, blushing faintly. There was a look in his eyes... A look I hadn't seen in a few long nights...

"You're so beautiful," Danny sighed, stepping forward and pulling me into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Sam... So much."

I relaxed into his arms. Now, this is more like it, I thought happily.

"I missed you, too, Danny," I whispered into his ear, and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed happily. So I continued to kiss him, on his cheek, on his jaw, and his neck, on his shoulder... I was pleased to note that he wasn't wearing a shirt. When he took it off, I had no idea. I planted a loving kiss on his chest, then began to work my way back up. I kissed a trail up his chest, shoulder, neck, jaw... Then, finally, my lips hovered a breath away from his own lips.

"I love you," I said, then took his face in my hands and kissed him with all the pent up passion of the past few days. Our tongues quickly found one another, dancing and swirling and pressing together in an erotic dance of lust and passion. His hands wandered my back and shoulders, pressing my flesh through the layer of clothing I was wearing.

Suddenly he decided I was overdressed, and he pulled his mouth from mine for a moment during which he expertly peeled off the offending robe and tossed it to the balcony floor. Now I was dressed in only a pair of lace panties and my lace nightgown- guess what color it all was? Yes. Black.

We immediately resumed kissing, only this time he pushed me back into our room and down onto the bed, our legs entwined, my breasts pressing up into his chest, his large, strong hands wrapped around my trim waist, my hands exploring his smooth muscular back... He arched his back and pressed his hips into mine, his throbbing erection now flush against the inside of my left hip.

His chest was no longer against mine, he was propped up with his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth gently, pulling my lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it. His tongue darted out and drew little circles and lines on my lip, then it found it's way into my mouth once again.

I felt the tip of his tongue find the tip of mine, and we pressed them together delicately. Slowly he swirled his tongue around mine, and I moaned into his mouth; it felt so good, so amazing.

Kissing him was the most pleasurable sensation I had ever experienced, hands down.

Now, when his hands moved up, it was completely different. Good different. His wonderful hands slowly, teasingly slid up my body, under my gown... He was massaging my hips and stomach until they found my large, full, soft breasts. His hands cupped my white breasts, feeling as much of them as they could. He rubbed his thumbs in little circles around my nipples, brushing them over the sensitive, erect nubs every few circles. I gasped into his mouth at the tingling sensations.

He was massaging my breasts, and kissing me, and grinding his erection against my hip... I was beautifully, wonderfully, hopelessly lost in the moment.

When he abruptly stopped kissing me and shifted I didn't know what was happening. It was all too quick for me, and I was caught by surprise when my nightgown was suddenly gone and my right nipple was engulfed in a searing, wet heat, I cried out in shocked pleasure.

"AAHHH! DANNYYY!" I was no longer being quiet, but it didn't seem to matter any more. "Aaahhh, oh, soooo goooood..." His lips pressed and pulled and sucked on my breast, his teeth randomly and gently scraping against the smooth flesh, biting down gently on the raised nipple. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, then began moving in long, slow, deliberate strokes as he began to lick all over my breast.

After he had tasted my entire right breast, and coated it in his saliva, he abandoned it for the left. The shocking cold of the air on my wet breast made me shiver, while the saturating heat of his mouth taking the other made me moan. It was all so intense, so wonderful.

"Danny," I said, quietly, my eyes halfway shut, overwhelmed by what was happening to my body. He looked up into my eyes and carefully took my right nipple in his teeth, rolling it slightly, making me whimper and close my eyes. "Oh... Ahh, Danny, don't stop..." He smiled- I could feel it- and then he planted a firm, wet kiss on each breast in turn. Then I felt his body pull away from mine.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, confused by the sudden loss of physical contact.

"Danny Fenton, I- oh!" He was on his knees at my feet, crawling up in between my legs, gently pulling them apart so he could find his way in the dim moonlight shining through my window. He pulled my knees over his shoulders, so that my legs were wrapped around his neck, and his face was dangerously close to my dripping wet underwear.

"You're a little overdressed for this," he said, hooking the garment with his fingers. He surprised me by simply ripping it off of me like it was nothing, exposing my naked pussy to his deep, lust-filled, burning eyes. Within moments he had begun rubbing the fingers of his right hand along the steaming slit of my pussy, pleased that they were so quickly coated in my warm juices. Then my sexy husband dipped a finger inside, circling it in the small opening ever so teasingly.

"So small," he sighed, wondering how he could fit inside me without causing me pain. I felt the sudden change in him and I gently pushed my hips forward, causing his long index finger to go in deeper, and causing his face to be a breath away from my aching pussy.

"So beautiful," he moaned, then pried my pussy lips farther apart with his fingers so he could have better access to my pulsing depths. I gasped when I felt the very tip of his tongue touch my swollen clit, slowly swirl around the sensitive nub, and teasingly slide up and down my sodden folds. His lips pressed against my hot, wet flesh, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny. He was pleasuring me in ways I had never before thought any man ever could.

"Ooohhh, Dannyyyy..." His tongue pushed at my entrance, and I bucked my hips forward, wrapping my legs tighter around his neck, shifting so that he could go deeper. Within moments he had his tongued shoved as far is it could go inside my pussy, licking and tasting and teasing me for all he was worth.

He thrust his tongue in and out, as I cried out in pleasure. I assumed he was enjoying it as much as I was, because he was moaning and crying out my name between thrusts.

"Sam!" I was getting close to my climax, and he could sense it. "Hold on just a little longer, sweetheart. Don't come yet..." I whimpered, wanting so badly to release. He shifted my hips so that he was angled in a way that he could eat me out as best as he possibly could without making much of a mess on my fleece sheets. He wasn't going to waste a drop of my sweet, salty juices.

He grabbed onto my butt and pulled me onto his tongue, thrusting and licking as deeply inside of me as he could, and I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out as I came into his mouth, and he finished eating me out in ecstasy as I reveled in the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

"Danny, that was amazing," I sighed as he laid me back down onto the bed and lay down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. We were both breathing hard, and neither was recovered from what had just happened. I could tell he definitely wasn't: his erection was still poking me in the hip, and was as hard as ever.

"Honey?" I said, rolling over to look him in the eyes. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened one, smiling as he did so.

"Mmmhmm?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Stand up," I ordered. He opened both eyes and raised his eyebrows, but he obeyed. He slid off the bed and stood up, his pale skin standing out in the darkness. I stood up too, and looked him up and down. He was wearing only a pair of gray boxers. Again, when did that happen? I don't remember him taking his pants off...

Whatever. I, thanks to him, was wearing absolutely nothing. Not that I minded being naked... I just thought that maybe I should even the playing field. But there wasn't any rush... After all, we had all night long. I put my left hand on his neck, stroking his jaw with my thumb. My right hand I placed on his waist, at first...

Then it began to wander. I let it roam up his stomach and chest, shoulders and neck, and back down again. I rubbed his hip and even his butt. Finally, I began to massage his cock through the thin layer of fabric hiding it from my view.

I stroked up and down, rubbing, grabbing, sliding, and teasing his solid member. It would randomly twitch in my hand, and I knew he was getting more and more turned on by the second. Of course, so was I... I was practically dripping and ready with my juices. After a few minutes I couldn't take the suspense any more.

"You wouldn't mind," I said, stepping forward and hooking my fingers in his boxers. "If I helped you take these off, right?" He looked down, slightly embarrassed and very excited.

"Of course not," he said. "Go ahead." And so I did, achingly slowly. I knelt before him as I gently tugged on the gray fabric, pulling it down ever so slowly. Inch by inch of his veined, throbbing cock slowly came into view. Finally it sprung free of the restricting boxers and all six inches or so- looking at it I was pretty sure it was a bit bigger than that, but whatever- of Danny's beautiful cock was right there in front of me.

I took his naked member in my hands, rubbing the underside of it gently. I stroked the darkened head with the thumb of my right hand and immediately found myself trembling. Precum was oozing from the tip, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by the most erratically drunken butterflies that have ever miraculously found their way into my stomach.

After a couple minutes of handling his member, he began to buck his hips forward into my hands. I knew he was getting anxious, ready to come at any time. I slowed my movements, wanting this to last.

He calmed down a bit, and I decided I was ready for the next step. I laid down on the floor, got a good hold of his cock, and led him down into a kneeling position over me. I then pressed his pulsing member between my breasts. The overwhelming heat hit both of us like a brick wall, and I gasped at the solid muscle and tender skin shoved between my sensitive breasts. He groaned at the new feeling and looked down at me wonderingly.

"Move," I said. Was I ordering him? Begging him? I didn't even know. Either way, he began to move. I watched as the tip of his cock came into view with every thrust. I then stuck my tongue out licked the velvety head, eliciting moans from the man hovering over me. Soon he was on the edge, and he didn't hesitate to let me know.

"Saaaamm! I'm going to- aaahh- I'm gonna come!" I grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him down so that he was sitting on the floor with me, straddling my lap. His member was inches away from my aching pussy, and it would only take a simple shift and he would be inside of me.

I kissed him hard, forcing my tongue inside his mouth, taking the lead in an extremely passionate kiss. In a moment I had shifted so that I was now straddling his lap, and I was positioned with my entrance just over his cock. I only had to lower myself and we could begin...

I looked into his eyes and he nodded, closing his, preparing himself. I then slowly lowered myself down, sheathing his cock in my depths. In a few moments I was more full than I had ever been, and his cock was as deep inside of me as it could go. Again I looked at him, my breath catching. This was wonderful, but for some reason I didn't feel like being on top tonight.

"Danny," I whispered. "Help me out, babe." He opened his eyes and grabbed my face, pulling me into a gentle kiss. Carefully, without separating our hips he rolled us over so that I was beneath him. And then he pulled back slowly before pushing in again. He did that a few times, stretching me as far as he could.

"AAH!" I cried out in pleasure when he slammed forward and buried his entire six-inch length deep inside of me. "Ooohhhh, Danny... You feel so good!" I wriggled my hips and shifted so that his cock was brushing my sweet spot. I let out a gasp.

"OH! Right there, Danny, I found it!"

"Are you ready?" he said, kissing me gently. Then I realized something. I almost giggled, but didn't. I held in my laughter as I pointed something out to my forgetful darling.

"Honey, we're still on the floor..." He laughed then, taken by surprised.

"Oh! Hahahaha! Let's fix that." Without pulling out of me, he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he swiftly moved us onto my bed again. He laid us down together, and readied himself. Before starting, he kissed me passionately on the mouth and began to massage my neck. Then he stopped the kiss, opened his blue gray eyes, and looked down into mine.

"I'm ready when you are," he said. I couldn't speak. I could only nod once, before closing my eyes and giving in to the pleasures of him moving inside me. He thrust in and out, deep and hard, yet so gentle and lovingly that I was overwhelmed by the love and lust flooding my body and soul.

"Saaaammm," he said my name, reverently, as he pounded into me, our hips meeting thrust for thrust. "Oh, Sam, you feel so gooood..." I could feel my wet walls constricting around his cock, tightening and loosening spasmodically as he fucked me hard. Finally it was more than we could take, and we were both ready.

"Dannyyy, I'm going to... I'm going to come..." I was breathing hard, gasping out his name and bucking my hips up into his thrusts.

"I know, me too, I'm going to come too..." He said, closing his eyes and pressing his head to mind. "Let's come together..."

"Okay..." In a moment, he opened his eyes and our eyes met for a brief instant before he crushed my mouth with his and we shared the most intimate moment of our lives.

We kissed passionately as we came together, as he released his load deep inside of me, as I let go and my juices flowed over his cock and my tight pussy walls milked every last drop of semen from his cock.

When it was over, we collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. We laid together, our bodies entwined perfectly as we held each other close.

"Danny," I breathed his name into his neck, kissing him lovingly. "Danny, that was... Perfect. I love you so much..." He turned and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet, chaste kiss before tucking my head under his chin and holding me tenderly.

"I love you, too, Sam," he murmured into my dark hair and kissed me on the forehead. He whispered into my ear. "Goodnight, honey..."

I snuggled into him, my arms around his waist as tightly as they could hold him in their tired state.

"Goodnight," I whispered, knowing that when I opened my eyes again I would be alone in my bed and he would be gone, off saving the world one ghost at a time.

But he'd be back. My Danny always came back for me. Always. I buried my face in his chest, and sighed.

"Oh, Danny... I love you so much..." And then I fell asleep, drifting off into the dark and mysterious dreamland I so often visited. Maybe Danny would be in my dreams tonight...

But I never can know, can I?

**ALL DA FEELS! This chapter is for my boyfriend, who actually inspired it. Next chapter will be about a certain Specter Speeder, a set of stolen keys, a sweet couple, and some steamy stuff that we won't get into at the moment. ;) **

**Read and review, people! I'd love to get more ideas! Inspire meee! It's not hard to do so, actually. Lol! Bye, thanks for reading!**


	3. Need for Speed

**Hey, there, folks! I've got the next chapter ready for ya! I hope you liiiike iiiit! :3 Enjoy as Danny and Sam enjoy themselves... And their insatiable need for speed...**

Need for Speed

Mmm..." I rolled over, reaching out for him, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes, looking at the empty space next to me in the bed.

"Danny...?" I glanced around the room, my eyes straining to see in the dim glow of our alarm clock. I sat up, the soft blankets and sheets falling from my shoulders... I shivered as the cool air touched the bare skin of my neck and shoulders. I clutched the soft, lacy material of my tank top and held it at my cleavage, rubbing my chest for a moment.

It was so cold. I stood up, leaving what little warmth the blankets were giving me behind. Immediately I grabbed my fuzzy purple robe and wrapped it around my shaking, almost naked body. I walked into the bathroom to get a drink of water.

As I got my drink I looked up into the mirror, seeing a womanly figure with messy black hair and no makeup huddled in a bulky robe. I smiled, knowing the figure beneath the robe was scantily clad in a lacy black colored camisole, red and black leopard print bra, and bright red panties.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair, pleased that it looked so much better after so few strokes. Then I sprayed on a little perfume, applying it to my throat, the back of my neck, and my wrists. I breathed in the fruity-flowery scent he loved so much.

"Mmm... Wonder where he went?" I said quietly to myself. I decided to find out. I wandered around the house until I found him, stretched out on a couch with his still-warm laptop on his chest... He was fast asleep...

"Danny, love," I said, kneeling beside him and taking away the laptop. I put it down on the coffee table before replacing it with my hands on his smooth, hard chest. Not surprisingly, since it was the middle of summer and he tended to get very warm on nights like tonight, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I smiled, unable to help myself... I rubbed his chest lightly, my fingers skipping over his toned muscle and skin, tickling a path down to the area just underneath his belly button.

"Honey, wake up..." Danny barely stirred, shaking his head ever so slightly and sighing deeply. I patted his stomach, a hollow sound echoing quietly in the room. I almost giggled. He's so asleep I could probably do anything I wanted to him and he wouldn't care... Anything I wanted... The thought caught me by surprise and I found myself growing more and more bold as the seconds ticked by.

"Honeyyy..." I slipped my fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, feeling excitement rush through my body. By this point I was fully aroused... And he was too, judging by the hardening lump in his simple gray underwear.

"Daaaannnyyyy," I crooned as I tugged on the garment. "Wanna have some fun? Please?" Silence... I took that as a yes. "Okay, here we go!" I gently tugged his boxers down, revealing your steadily growing erection. Either he's pretending to be asleep or he's having a really good dream, I thought smugly to myself. Either way, I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stay as he was for long... Not if I was going to have my way!

I stripped off my robe, climbed up onto the couch, and spread his legs so I could crawl between them. I reached out and grasped his half-erect member, pumping it slowly until it was full size.

Then I lowered my head down to the six inch long cock, giving it a tentative lick from the head to the base and back again before enveloping the silky tip with my mouth. I heard him moan, and I glanced up at his face without removing my lips from his cock. He was sitting up, watching me.

My violet eyes met his blue ones, and I was so turned on by the sheer lust and pleasure in his intense orbs that I began to suck and move my head back and forth, proceeding to give him a fantastic blow job. I wasn't able to deep throat his dick, because of my awful gag reflex; however, that didn't really matter.

What I couldn't fit in my mouth I gripped firmly in my left hand and pumped in time with my probing, swirling, teasing tongue. My right hand massaged the base of his cock, rubbing and cupping his heavy balls in my palm.

Every little thing I did made him gasp, moan, tense, and shiver with pleasure. He was in ecstasy, having been woken up to something seemingly straight from his most passionate dreams. He woke up from slumber to his young, beautiful wife dressed only in her underwear, passionately ravishing him on his living room couch.

"Saaammm~ Uuunnh!" He groaned and bucked his hips, unintentionally forcing more of his thick member into my mouth than I was comfortable with. Not wanting Danny to lose control and come in my mouth, I slid off of him with a pop and looked up into his eyes... Those beautiful blue gray eyes...

"I'm sorry," I said as seductively as I could without feeling too stupid. "Did I wake you?" He rolled those perfect eyes, and grunted. I don't know how he managed to grunt so sexily. But he did.

"What do you think?" I was tracing his hip bone with my fingers when I saw his hand reach down to finish himself off... He was desperate to come... But I stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh! What do you think you're doing?" I grabbed his delicate wrist and climbed up his body, grabbing his other hand and pinning both his arms over his head, kissing him hard, my tongue forcing past his lips into his mouth, tasting every surface of his lips, teeth, and tongue.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his shaking fingers fumbling with my bra for a moment. Suddenly I pulled away, and he froze as we looked into each other's eyes again.

"Danny," I said, lustily. "Don't come until I tell you too. Okay?" He could only gasp for breath and nod frantically as he unfastened my bra and let it drop to the floor as I began to grind my hips against his, our chests rubbing together perfectly and my soaked pink panties rubbing gloriously against his throbbing erection.

Every time I rolled my hips I could feel it pricking right in that spot... If it weren't for my panties I'd have been penetrated with each thrust. My husband knew this.

"Samantha! Damn it! Oh... Please," you begged. "I need you." I bent my lips to his again, pressing hard before pulling his soft lower lip into my mouth and sucking on it gently. Then I took the tender flesh between my teeth, and bit down on it gently. He moaned again, and I couldn't take it any more than he could.

I pulled away from him for but a moment and stripped off my panties, tossing them out of the way. I didn't care where they went. They just had to come off. I was straddling his hips, squatting over him, my sopping wet entrance just aligned with his long, hard member...

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked. In answer, Danny grasped my hips and pulled me down slowly onto his massive cock, until he was sheathed to the hilt inside me. I moaned and wiggled my hips, relishing the fullness of having him inside me, feeling my walls tighten around his pulsing member.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" I breathed out, looking down at him as he lay beneath me, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with deep, labored breaths. At the slightest nod of his head, I began to move, slowly at first. But I had to go faster. We needed speed.

As I picked up speed, he began to move too, bouncing his hips up and down in rhythm with every roll of mine. Pretty soon we were nearing the edge, and we both knew we wouldn't last much longer.

"SAAAAMMM!" My husband cried out, digging his short nails into the soft, pale flesh of my hips for support. "AAAAHHH! SAMANTHAAA, I'M GONNA COME!" I could feel his cock twitching and jerking inside of me with every thrust and I saw the look on his face... A look of purest passion and ecstasy... It put me over the edge.

"FUCK! ME, TOO! AW, SHIT. DANNY, I'M COMING NOW! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I let out a scream as I began to orgasm with him still moving inside me. My choice of wording combined with the screaming and my orgasm put him over the edge, and he came with me.

"SAAAAAMMMM!" He wailed, throwing his head back. "I'M COMIIINNNGG!" I collapsed on top of him before we were finished, holding him tight and burying my face in his neck as he filled my insides with his hot white seed.

When we were finished, I supported myself with my elbows and placed my hands on either side of his face, and looked down into his eyes before capturing his mouth with mine in a long, gentle, thorough, passionate kiss. Finally we had to stop kissing in order to breathe...

"Sam," he sighed, closing his eyes and stroking my hair and neck gently. "That was... Amazing." I smiled, bending down and planting another quick kiss on his panting lips.

"It was, wasn't it?" I whispered into his ear. He laughed at me, and, suddenly filled with energy, he took me in his arms and swept me off my feet. I was squealing and had my arms around his neck, and he was carrying me upstairs.

"DANNY!" I laughed. "Hahahaha, what are you doing!? Put me down, I left my clothes down there!" He tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed and I sat up and looked at him as he grabbed some clothes out of my closet and threw them onto the bed next to me.

"Put these on," he said. "We are going for a drive." A drive...? That's right. Because every woman wants to go on a nice drive after having hot, fast-paced sex with her husband.

"Dannyyyy..." I complained. "I don't feel like going for a drive." He raised his eyebrows at me and held up a set of familiar looking keys...

"You sure?" He said, teasingly. No way. Just... No. Fucking. Way. He was wagging them in my face like it was nothing... But... They were...

"Are those the keys to the Specter Speeder!?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me... I couldn't believe it. "Danny! You STOLE it!" He feigned mock horror.

"What!? I didn't STEAL it. I just... Borrowed it from my parents without permission," he excused his actions away carelessly. "I figured you might like to go on a drive for old time's sake." I crossed my arms over my naked chest, glaring at him.

"Danny..." I said, thinking what a naughty boy my husband can be. He glared right on back, putting his hands on his naked hips and jutting his jaw out in the most adorable, stubborn way.

"Sam..." He stuck his lip out. "Please? It'll be funnn..." He was staring at me with those gorgeous, flawless blue eyes... Aaaaahhhh!

"AUGH! OKAY! Okay... Let's go," I gave in and hurriedly put my clothes on, and he excitedly did the same. Within moments we were rushing hand in hand down the stairs and into the garage where he had somehow made room for the rather bulky air craft.

As soon as we were settled, Danny in the pilot seat and I in the seat next to him, his trusty copilot, he started up the Speeder. As the engine warmed up and growled at us do many memories flooded my brain. I smiled.

"Hey, Danny," I said wistfully. "Remember the last time we stood this thing?" My husband rolled his eyes at me. Again. That's one too many times tonight, I thought, still smiling. How can I be annoyed? He's so damn adorable.

"Yes," he said. "I remember. Now, let's go!" I held on tight as my crazy driver of a husband took me on the best drive- more like wild ride- I have ever been on in my entire life.

Being the wife of Danny Fenton, aka ghost fighter Danny Phantom, couldn't be more exciting. Especially not on nights like tonight.

**This chapter here was for _Hellbreaker_! I hope you enjoyed it! Using the Specter Speeder in here was a good idea. I love the concept of the two going for a wild ride after their evening together... Maybe they went to the ghost zone and had some fun there. Who knows...? ;)**

**Anyway, I need an idea for my next chapter, guys! Help me out! Read and review, please! :3**


End file.
